


Study Tree

by Shinyphoenix



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reisi just wants to find a place to study. Mikoto just wants to find a place to sleep. Instead, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at K fanfic and hopefully I didn't do a completely horrible job!  
> Mostly but not 100% from Reisi's POV because what is perspective?  
> The scenario was inspired by an episode of Gilmore Girls where Rory finds a guy reading trucking magazines in front of her study tree. It makes sense in the show...

Munakata Reisi has always been a studious individual. It is his policy to stay at least a week ahead on all coursework at all times if possible.  So when one of his professors informs his class of an error in the syllabus, resulting in all reading being pushed up one week, Reisi has as much work to catch up on as anyone else in the class, albeit none of the consequences should he fail to do so. Of course, Reisi is up to the task, the only problem being that he has yet to find somewhere at this school that is an acceptable for long hours of studying.

Reisi has very specific needs for where he studies. Up until this point, his dorm room has been sufficing, but it is not the ideal place to focus for an extended period of time, even with Reisi's exceptional skills of concentration. When he isn't throwing throwing darts with impressive and alarming precision, Reisi's roommate, Saruhiko, is always arguing with his friend Misaki over the phone when the two of them aren't loudly playing video games together. Needless to say, studying in his room is impossible. 

A library would be the next obvious option, however none of the libraries on campus give Reisi the right feeling for studying. They're all too crowded and noisy or too echoey and drafty for his tastes. 

With these buildings being out of the question, Reisi heads out to the grounds to see if there's anywhere out there that will be suitable. He eventually comes across a tree that catches his eye more so than the others he has walked past, and after a quick examination of it, he decides to study under the shade of its branches. He is surprised but pleased to find that the shape of the trunk fits his back perfectly, so he doesn't get tired as he works. The surrounding area is just quiet enough that there are no distractions, but it is also not uncomfortably isolated. Basically, this tree is perfect, and Reisi is quite satisfied with the amount of work he gets done, so he plans to return here for all future studying, weather permitting.

* * *

As he walks toward his tree to study the next day, Reisi sees something red in one of the lower branches. As he draws nearer, he realizes that the red is hair belonging to another student who is lounging in the branches like a large cat. Hopefully, this student won't be a hinderance to his studying. 

He really doesn't want to go anywhere else, but Reisi feels it would be impolite to say nothing, so when he reaches the foot of the tree he calls up, "Do you mind if I study here?" When he gets no response, he tries again. "Excuse me?"

The boy in the tree grunts something without moving. 

Was that supposed to be a response? Perhaps Reisi woke him up? But why on earth would anyone sleep in a tree when the dorms are only a short walk away? "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that," Reisi says politely, not wanting to assume the worst. 

"Said you're noisy," the redhead says, swinging his legs off the branch and sitting up to look down at Reisi. "You obviously don't care if you bother me or not. If you're gonna study here, study and don't bother me."

Reisi blinks as his violet eyes meet intense amber ones framed by a fringe of wild hair. "I was merely being courteous," he replies stiffly, adjusting his glasses. He does not think he likes this boy.

"Guess you're studying prissy speech, huh?" The boy says with a challenging sneer. 

"Some people prefer to speak in complete sentences," Reisi returns, challenge mirrored in his own eyes. 

"Hmph," the boy smirks, studying Reisi for another few seconds before finally laying back down on the branch with his hands behind his head. "You're annoying. I'm going back to sleep."

Reisi scoffs but settles against the tree to study anyway. 

The following morning, Reisi finds himself wondering if the lazily handsome boy with the messy red hair will be there again. He is, and Reisi learns his name is Suoh Mikoto after introducing himself and remarking that it is only proper to introduce oneself in return when he only receives a grunt in response. He also discovers that Mikoto is an avid smoker, which he tolerates on the condition that Mikoto not be in the tree's branches when he smokes because Reisi "would very much prefer not to have flaming leaves fall on [his] textbooks, thank you very much."

Of course, over the next couple of days, Mikoto seems to make it a point of dropping as many leaves on Reisi's textbooks and head as possible. Despite this and their not-quite-hostile banter, Reisi doesn't really mind Mikoto's presence while he studies. Yes, his first time studying in this location was more productive than his subsequent visits, but Reisi is content studying here and sees no need to seek out somewhere else. 

* * *

Several days after their first meeting, Reisi finds the redhead apparently asleep in his study spot against the tree. He sighs before approaching, knowing that Mikoto surely only chose to sit there because he knew it would annoy Reisi. 

Mikoto cracks an eye open as Reisi's shadow falls over him, then closes it again as if he hadn't seen Reisi at all.

After a few seconds without acknowledgement, Reisi shifts his books in his arms and pokes at Mikoto's foot with his own. "Suoh Mikoto, would you mind moving?" 

"No." Mikoto doesn't bother opening his eyes.

"Well, since you don't mind moving, then I'd appreciate it if you did so now."

Mikoto finally opens his eyes to glare at Reisi, annoyed at the other's pedanticness. "Not moving."

Reisi gives an exasperated sigh. "Suoh. I need to study, and I do not have the time to go find another suitable place, nor do I feel like fighting you."

Mikoto sighs dramatically. "Fine, but you'll have to pay," he replies, smirk creeping across his lips. 

"You want money for the tree?" Reisi asks, incredulous. 

"Nah, that's boring." Mikoto's smirk transforms into a wicked grin. "How about a kiss?" 

Reisi blinks and then scoffs. "Why would I kiss someone like you?" 

Mikoto's grin only broadens as he replies. "Because you have a weird obsession with this spot against this tree, and I'm not moving."

Reisi only stares at him. This is ridiculous. Is he being serious? 

"I'm waiting," Mikoto says, closing his eyes and puckering his lips tauntingly. Apparently he is. With a sigh, Reisi leans down and gives Mikoto a quick peck on the cheek, "There, now move,"  he says, withdrawing with a smirk of his own. Mikoto opens his eyes with a frown, looking irritated and slightly confused. "Is there something wrong, Suoh?" Reisi asks, smirk only growing smugger. Mikoto scowls at him for a moment before grunting and pushing himself away from the tree, sweeping his arm in a mocking gesture. 

"Enjoy your tree," he says before grabbing a branch above his head and hoisting himself up onto it, presumably to resume his nap. 

* * *

When Reisi goes to study the following day, Mikoto is sitting at the base of the tree again, sipping a carton of strawberry milk. He smirks and gives a little wave as Reisi approaches.

"Are you going to cause me trouble again today, Suoh?" Reisi asks, when he reaches Mikoto. 

The redhead grins broadly with his straw between his teeth. "If you want the tree, you're gonna hafta pay the toll every day," he says, mischief in his eyes. "And no taking the easy way out," he adds, and Reisi knows Mikoto is referring to kisses on the cheek. 

"You are impossible," Reisi mutters before leaning down, yanking the straw from Mikoto's mouth, and brushing his lips against Mikoto's, pulling back immediately. He then shoves Mikoto to the side sitting back against the tree as Mikoto topples onto the grass, barely holding onto his milk. 

Mikoto lies there for a moment before laughing. He stands and brushes himself off then turns to go, laughter still evident in his voice when he calls "see you tomorrow, Munakata," over his shoulder. 

 

This goes on for several weeks, Reisi touching his lips to Mikoto's as briefly as possible every day before being allowed to sit where he wants to study. Even when he attempts to beat Mikoto to the tree, the redhead is somehow always there, making Reisi wonder if he takes any classes at all. Even so, Reisi does not see the need to find somewhere else to study, especially when he knows Mikoto is simply waiting for him to back down, and Reisi is not one to admit defeat. So the two continue this pattern: each time Reisi goes to the tree, he tells himself that he hopes Mikoto won't be there, which he inevitably is, and each time he leaves, he tells himself he won't go back the next day, which he inevitably does. 

After nearly a month of this routine, Reisi goes to study and is greeted by the sight of Mikoto squinting down at a notebook in his lap, textbook open on the ground next to him. 

"My my, I never thought I'd see the day when you actually studied, Suoh Mikoto."

"Felt like seeing what's so great about studying here. So far I think you're crazy."

Reisi smiles. "Of course the benefits would be lost on someone as lazy and unmotivated as you."

Mikoto's response is a scoff as Reisi sits down beside him.

Glancing over his shoulder at Mikoto's work, Reisi points at a math problem. "This answer is incorrect." 

"I didn't ask.… How's it wrong?"

Reisi leans over, cobalt hair falling forward a bit, and Mikoto can't help noticing just how pretty he is. His eyelashes are long, and his eyes that are studying Mikoto's work are bright, intelligent, and a striking shade of violet. Mikoto's eyes drift down to his slightly parted lips, and he finds himself wanting to kiss them, to feel their softness for longer than the fleeting moments of Reisi's "payment"; he'd first made him do it just to tease him, but right now.... Mikoto leans forward without thinking, pressing his lips to Reisi's and running his hand through that silky hair. He hears Reisi's noise of surprise before he feels hands on his chest, pushing him away roughly. 

"W-what was that for?" Reisi sputters, covering his mouth, his pale cheeks flushed. 

"Felt like it," Mikoto shrugs then stands, picks up his books, and walks away without so much as a wave farewell. 

Reisi is left with his fingers on his lips, heart pounding. 

* * *

Mikoto punches the side of a building. He kissed Reisi. Does he...? Yes, despite the strange obsession with a tree and the perfectionism, he really really likes Reisi. But Reisi pushed him away, he obviously isn't interested in him. Mikoto tells himself he doesn't care, it'd be a bad idea to be involved with someone so fussy anyway. But in spite of his attempts to sleep the feelings off, Mikoto can't get the sensation of his lips on Reisi's out of his mind. 

 

* * *

Mikoto doesn't show up at the tree for the next couple days. At first, Reisi is relieved if not a little concerned, but he tries not to think about Mikoto and his lips and the look of hurt in his eyes when Reisi pushed him away. He has never been particularly interested in other people before, but there's something about Mikoto that's exasperating and challenging, and Reisi can't seem to get enough. He really wants to talk to him, to get an explanation from him, to feel his fingers run through his hair again....

Just when it has been long enough that his desire to see Mikoto is laced with irritation and Reisi has half a mind to track him down and demand an explanation for his absence, he spots the redhead walking toward a building with two blond boys, the taller of whom Reisi is pretty sure he has seen flirting with Awashima Seri, the RA on the floor below his, a few of times. 

"Suoh."

Mikoto freezes at the sound of his name in that voice before turning toward the source, his two friends looking curiously to see who is capable of drawing such a reaction from him. 

The shorter boy's eyes light up. "Is this the guy King is always-" the taller blond puts his hand over the other's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. 

"We'll see you back at the room, Mikoto. C'mon, Totsuka. Good luck," he adds quietly, clapping a hand to Mikoto's shoulder before practically dragging the other, Totsuka, away.

There is a long moment of silence while the two just look at each other.

"Well?" Mikoto asks finally, glancing away from Reisi's face. 

"You haven't been around for a couple days. Why?" It comes out more accusing than Reisi had intended, but there's nothing he can do about it now. 

"Been busy." 

"Unless you suddenly decided to catch up on your no doubt numerous unfinished assignments, I can hardly see what could possibly be keeping you so busy. Regardless. The other day, you-"

Mikoto cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, forget it. 'M not gonna force you to kiss me anymore when you obviously don't want to. I won't bother you anymore, okay?" With that, he turns to walk away. 

Before the other can get more than two steps, Reisi grabs Mikoto's arm and yanks him back towards him, amethyst eyes narrowed in irritation. 

"How could a fool like you tell me what I want or don't want?" He asks before crushing his mouth against Mikoto's. 

This kiss is different from the ones Reisi has given in exchange for the tree. It lasts longer and is deeper and a touch desperate, but it's also much sweeter, as if Reisi is savoring the feeling of Mikoto's lips on his. 

Mikoto's mind goes blank with shock, and by the time he is able to respond, Reisi has already pulled back, looking away, vaguely embarrassed. Mikoto can't help but find it adorable. 

"Heh. Didn't think you liked kissing me so much, Munakata," Mikoto smirks. But his smirk is more of a smile than usual, and then he is reaching up to cup Reisi's face in his hands and kissing him again. It's soft and tender and sweet, and Reisi reciprocates, hand clutching the front of Mikoto's shirt. 

"Go out with me," Mikoto says when they finally separate for air, foreheads resting lightly against each other's. 

"Hmm. I don't know," Reisi replies with a mischievous smile. "I think you'll have to pay me."

Mikoto grins back before capturing Reisi's lips with his own once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write cheesy endings I'm sorry!!  
> I apologize for any OOCness!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
